Episode 2 (series 6)
Episode 2 (series 6) is the second episode of the sixth series of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on October 10, 1993. Episode Summary John Hallam is still away with the FIU, so Pearce continues as acting Sub Officer. Pearce annoys the watch by ordering them to check and double-check all the equipment that is to be returned onto the replacement pump ladder, while Bayleaf is still on light duties after the crash. On a council estate, an Asian family are being intimidated by a gang of rowdy yobs. Later a young Asian man flags down the pump ladder during a test run, as the family's flat is on fire. The mother runs out of the flat engulfed in flames and falls over the balcony to her death. Her two daughters inside are both dead. Hallam and Jonah arrive with the FIU. After learning about the tensions on the estate and the row with the yobs earlier that night, Hallam suspects arson. Jonah warns him not to jump to conclusions as they look for the seat of the fire in the house. His caution proves correct as the fire turns out to have been electrical, an accident. Sicknote and Jean are out shopping with Hallam and Sandra, when Sicknote spots Cynthia and feigns a bad back in order to escape. Jean spots him running away from the shop. At home, Jean furiously demands an explanation for Sicknote's lunatic behavior, but guesses for herself that Cynthia is behind all this. George is in training to represent the Brigade at a charity boxing match. Kelly seems to find it a turn on and follows him into the shower afterwards, but is ushered away by George's trainer Jaffa, who demands abstinence from George. At the next shift, Billy turns up in a converted hearse, which he intends to use as a "passion wagon". Blue Watch are called to free a young boy who is unconscious and handcuffed to a bench near a canal. When they find a note apparently left by his mother, they soon discover he body in the water; she had drugged the boy before committing suicide. George and Colin retrieve her body, while Recall comforts the boy. At home, Bayleaf starts to get threatening phone calls. Colin's mum barges in on Zoe at her catering class and accuses her of neglecting Colin, throwing a bowl of melted chocolate over her. The watch go to the dog track to see Kevin's dog "Blue Watch" race, and win. Colin arrives home and Zoe throws a vase at him. At a party at their uncle's restaurant, Ariadne introduces Nick to Diana, a friend of hers. At the police station, Bayleaf is charged with reckless driving after the accident. Cast Gallery S6 Ep2.png Screenshot_20191101-172538_Chrome.jpg|Bayleaf in the police station Screenshot_20191101-172643_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191101-172722_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-212807_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-212618_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-210151_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-212735_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-212246_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-212153_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-212437_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-211924_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-212012_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-211146_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-211337_Chrome.jpg|Jaffa Screenshot_20191122-211054_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-210406_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-210311_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-210547_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-210647_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-210829_Chrome.jpg|Peter and Billy Screenshot 20191101-171246 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191101-171640 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191101-171557 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191101-171210 Chrome.jpg FB_IMG_1574456249704.jpg FB_IMG_1574456244109.jpg FB_IMG_1574456246702.jpg FB_IMG_1574456193537.jpg 6